In radio frequency (RF) transmitters (e.g., wired or wireless RF transmitters), up-converters transform a baseband signal into an RF signal. Up conversion may be performed in the analog domain or in the digital domain. Analog up-converters include analog mixer circuitry that combines a baseband signal with a higher frequency local oscillator signal to produce a sum and/or difference of the baseband signal and the local oscillator signal.